1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid dispenser and is more particularly concerned with a liquid dispenser for dispensing soap, a liquid reservoir therefor, a valve assembly for the liquid dispenser and a process of producing the valve assembly and the liquid reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid dispensers of the general type here disclosed have been extensively used before. One such liquid dispenser is known by the trademark SANI-FRESH. This prior art device includes a main housing assembly formed by a rear molded plastic member and front casing. Liquid soap is contained in a plastic bag in the upper end of the housing assembly and a nozzle assembly is permanently affixed to a bag contained within a fiberboard housing. This tube has an injection molded nozzle tip within which is a spring loaded check valve. The nozzle assembly has a depressable tube mounted adjacent to a platen on the inner surface of the forward housing so that an angularly squeeze plate disposed platen which is moved forwardly by a lever can pinch off a portion of the tube and then progressively apply pressure as a lever is brought forward for discharging the liquid which is pinched off in the tube. When the liquid soap is to be replenished, both the nozzle and the housing must be replaced. The nozzle tends to leak and the prior art device is quite complex, being formed of intricate molded parts. The present invention provides an inexpensive device which requires no injection molded parts. The nozzle assembly of this invention does not readily leak and the liquid reservoir or cartridge assembly which contains liquid soap can be susbstituted for the liquid reservoir or cartridge assembly in the SANI-FRESH device.